wings and fangs combined
by lollipop-lover-990
Summary: max's childhood, she meets a vampire in the school,breaks out one day, live in forks, cullens come in later. still hate summaries, story way better than this summary please read!


**this is my first fanfic, so dont be mad at me if it sucks, kay? and sorry if all the lines are squished together!**

I am two years old, and I think I am dead. That's all I can think of right now. I was lying in a puddle of blood on the ground, feeling nothing, hearing nothing, seeing nothing. I was all alone, my big brother wasn't here to help me anymore, I had helped him escape but let myself stay behind. I was afraid.

That was what happened to me on that dreaded day I let my brother escape from the school, but I stayed behind.

Let me explain, my name is Maximum Ride, and I'm two years old. I live in the Head School, it's the worst of them all, for top experiments.

I was taken as soon as I was born, I have an older brother, he is sixteen, his name is Justin, and he is a top experiment like me. His powers are: mind control, mimicking voices, being magnetic, turning invisible, and super speed.

My powers are: control of water, fire, ice, wind, and rock, control anything with my eyes, super speed, breathe underwater, read people's minds, see the future, and make pictures in my mind come to life. My brother and I have wings, so having powers is normal.

Today was the day we were fighting against full grown erasers one-on-one, and we each had to watch each other fight the eraser. Justin was up first, he had the second best eraser at the horrible school. Justin's first move was a kick to the gut, but the eraser just caught his foot and flipped him over to the ground. The eraser kicked my brothers ribs and I could almost hear the crack, Justin then used his mind control powers to make the eraser put a strangling position on his own neck. Justin just watched the eraser choke himself until he passed out.**(A/N sorry, not good at writing fights)** The buzzer rang and it was now my turn to fight.

I was going against the head eraser, he was the strongest and most aggressive of them all. I looked up at him in fear, I was going to be killed, I was sure I was.

The buzzer rang and the round started, I used my strongest power first, I pictured the head eraser out cold, cut up and bruised. And my picture came to life, and I had won the round just like that. The only thing wrong was that the buzzer hadn't rung yet, and that's when five more of the top erasers jumped out of nowhere and started to charge at me. I quickly made a wall of fire around me and froze all of the erasers, then the buzzer finally rang and I didn't have a scratch on me.

As soon as Justin saw me, he ran up to me and gave me a bear hug. I didn't like what I had just done, the freeze most likely instantly killed the erasers. I was always killing, just trying to stay alive. I never asked to be mixed with bird genes and have wings, I never asked to be experimented on daily, and I never asked to be a killer.

The white coats threw my brother and I back into our cages and left us to be alone. "aguste necro latta uste jaha?" I asked my brother in our secret language. It meant 'are we going to break out tomorrow?'

"catta hika uste unam" my brother answered, it meant 'yes, we are going to break out tomorrow." Yes! We would finally be free, we would really see the sky and smell the outside air.

I waited all night for the next day, not sleeping a wink. And finally morning was here, and I was pumped. Justin looked at me when the white coat stepped into our room to take our blood, he opened Justin's cage first and he jumped out and hit the white coat square in the jaw, enough force to break it and knock him out. Justin came to my cage and quickly opened it, I stepped out and used my water and wind element to quickly rust the door so it would easily break. Step one done.

Next, we ran down the hallway, Justin mind controlled everyone in the entire building to pass out, it really worked. Step two done. And finally, we found the exit and ran to it, of course it wouldn't be that easy. The door sign said that only one could pass through it, we tried to go at the same time but it just shocked us both and we had to only let one pass.

Before Justin could move, I pushed him through the door and made a wall of fire to keep him from coming back for me. As soon as Justin was outside, everybody woke up from the mind control. Great. The erasers found me first, soon followed by the white coats. I used all of my powers at once, trying to cause as much mayhem as I possibly could. It worked too. I froze everyone to my left, crushed everyone with giant boulders in the middle, sucked all of the air away to my right and made a huge wall of fire around myself.

"Max! Max! don't become a killer, you're better than this! Stop it, right now!" I heard my brother yell at me through the door. "I'm sorry Justin, but I already am a killer." And when I said that I broke down crying. All of the people and erasers still alive came towards me and took hold of my arms and legs. I was going to go back to the Head School, and I would never break free.

The next day I woke up in, you guessed it, a cage. A white coat stepped into the room and started to examine me, I snarled at him to see how he would react, what, I can't do my experiments? "your never brother came back for you, maybe he doesn't care." Said the white coat in a smug voice.

"I told him not to come back you ass!" I snarled back. "is the birdie angry? Does birdie want to come out of the cage? Too bad, the bird freak can't" the ass scientist said. And that's how it went on for two more years, when I turned four, the white coats sent me to another school. This one wasn't that bad, it wasn't a Head school just a normal one. The only reason the white coats sent me to another school was because I would no longer cooperate with them, I would never show any signs of emotions, never talk anymore. Ant they got sick of it.

The day that I was sent to the other school I was covered in blood, and the white coats didn't even bother to wipe it off. The blood wasn't even mine, it was an erasers that got too close to me. They put me in a cage in between a boy with black hair and a boy who looked like he was blind. They both had wings like me. I was so glad that I finally found someone like me, but both boys looked afraid of me since I was covered in eraser blood.

"um…hi. Do you know how to talk?" I asked the boy with black hair. "yes. I do." He answered back in a harsh voice. "oh, okay. My name is max, I have wings like you." I introduced myself in a shy and scared voice. " my name is fang, why are you covered in blood?" fang asked me. " oh, um, an eraser was hurting me and I got angry and kind of…you know…killed him. This blood isn't mine." That was the best answer I could think of how to explain it right now.

" do you have any powers?" the boy who looked like he was blind asked. " yeah, too many that can kill…" I whispered more to myself than him. " well what can you do?" he asked still curious. " I can control water, ice, fire, wind, and rock, control anything with my eyes, make pictures in my mind come to life, read minds, super speed, see the future, and breathe underwater." I finished. The looks on their faces were so priceless! If I didn't have this depressed feeling, I would have busted out laughing.

" you is a mind reader?" a little girl with mocha colored skin asked. "yes, I am. And what's your name?" I asked her. " nudge!" she yelled. If only I could be that happy. " oh yeah, what's your name?" I asked the blind boy. " my name is iggy. I can only see by touch." He answered. " and I can turn invisible and feel emotions. Why are you so sad?" fang asked. "um, long story." I answered. " we have time." He simply replied.

" well, I was taken to the Head School when I was a newborn. I was a top experiment and the white coats showed no mercy to me…or my brother. They did horrible experiments every day, every night. When I was two, my brother, Justin, was sixteen. Then one day he had enough of everything and said that he was going to break us out of there. We tried our best, it was going so well, until we came to this door that had a sign that said 'only one may pass' we tried to go through it together, but it just shocked us and sent us back. The erasers and white coats that my brother knocked out were all starting to wake up, so I pushed him through the door. He tried to come back and save me, but the barrier around the school just pushed him back. I killed so many people that day, I burnt, crushed, froze, and suffocated so many. For two years I stopped cooperating, I didn't show any signs of pain to their experiments, and didn't talk or yell out in pain. Finally they had enough of me and sent me here." I told them in a sad voice. I edited a lot out of it, but that's okay, we're only four and don't need to hear those things.

" don't be sad" nudge, iggy, and fang all said at the same time. They each reached out to me, fang grabbed my left hand, iggy grabbed my right hand, and nudge touched my cheek. Just then a white coat came in and took me out of my cage. "you need to be cleaned up." She said simply. "get your hands off of me." I said in a cold voice, as the room started to shake. That's what happens when I get angry, I can't control my powers. A glass of water on the desk behind her flew over her head, dumped out the water onto her, and froze. I just killed another person.

The dead lady's body dropped me and I just stood there waiting for someone to come and hit me until I passed out, or shock me until I had burn marks all over me. A man did finally come, he looked like a male model, like a eraser does before they morph, but this guy was wearing a white lab coat. He picked me up and his hands were strangles cold. He had red eyes, creepy. The man set me on a table and leaned down near my ear and neck area. I thought he would say something sly, but he just leant down and bit my neck.

I was so confused. He started to drink my blood, what was this guy? I heard alarms start to go off in the building, those alarms meant there was an intruder. A group of white coats and erasers came into the room, once they saw the man drinking my blood they all looked horrified. I could hear nudge crying, she shouldn't be seeing this.

I pushed the man away, using all of my strength. I used my fire element on him, nothing, not even a spark. I tried using all of my powers, individually and altogether. Nothing would work. I finally got pissed and used all of my powers on the entire building, I did create a shield around nudge, iggy, and fang though. All parts of the building froze, flooded, got crushed, burned, or got so much pressure from air it turned into dust. It was all that guy's fault. He needed to leave, right now. I pictured him dead, on the floor, ripped to shreds and on fire. And so it became.

That night fang, iggy, nudge, and I all got transferred to another school. It was the third worse one in the whole world. Maybe if I just keep destroying schools like this, the schools will stop all the experiments. We stayed at that school for four years. Fang, iggy, and I are all eight now, nudge is five, and a new member to our group is now one years old. We found a little boy that was one years old, he had wings also. We decided to name him the gasman, gazzy for short. He has a problem with his digestive system, poor kid.

Ever since that accident in the last school, I have never been able to forgive myself. I destroyed the whole school, and most likely killed innocent experiments. Every experiment in that school deserved a chance to escape, but I took that away from them. I will always be a killer, I cannot change what I have already done in the past. I think that my brother has given up on me, my memory of him is fading anyways.

Just then, the door slammed open and two erasers walked in with a white coat. "time for experiments 0012X's checkup!" the white coat said excitedly. "don't you dare touch her" fang said in a cold voice. "if you go near her I will kill you slowly and painfully." Iggy said in a just as cold voice as fang. "oh look, the little bird girl got some friends. Well isn't that just so cute? Now, you better listen to what we tell you or else, you will be bitten by this man again and have your blood drank. " said the white coat in a sickening polite voice. Then a man with red eyes who was very handsome, stepped out from behind the white coat. Oh my god. He should be dead. I ripped him apart and burned him. He's not supposed to be here. " Why…are you…alive?" I asked, way beyond shock.

"Aww, you're not happy to see me?" the man said. I just stared at him, eyes wide with fear. "I guess I'll take that as a no. well, if you won't answer me, I guess I'll have to drink your blood again. It's quite delicious, you know, birds are my favorite thing to drink from." He said with a sly smile. This man is just sick. "my favorite thing to eat is snicker bars. What's yours fang?" I stated, two could play at this game. "hmmm, I'm stuck between pizza and chicken. How about you iggy, what's your favorite thing to eat?" said fang. "I guess…white chocolate covered pizza is my favorite. And how about you nudge?"iggy said with a smile.

"well… I guess reeses, I just love chocolate and peanut butter together. Do you think there's a smoothie like that? It could be called 'peanachoc', that would be so cool! I want to taste that if it's real. Do you think there's this land that has all of the things that people wanted to create but couldn't and that they're all living together talking about who they were created by. Do you think they would be able to talk, max? It would be so cute if there was a talking bunny, I would name him, like, Mr. Fuzz-Fuzz, or something. Max, can we have a bunny one day? I really want one! And, I could-"nudge rambled on until she was rudely interrupted.

"ENOUGH!! God, you could kill someone with your talking!" yelled the man who's name I _still_ didn't know. " you know, it's very rude to interrupt people like you just did to nudge." I simply stated, "by the way, what's your name, is it 'I like to bite little girls with wings' ? it would make so much since if it was." I said with a smirk.

"oh, so you like to be a smart ass, do you? I guess you do want to be bitten by me." The guy who I STILL don't know his name said.

The man then pulled me out of my cage by my wrist and slapped me. I think he was holding back though, when he slapped me it felt like he was just flicking a bug or something. My cheek burned where he had slapped me, he was not going to get away with this.

"how dare you touch max." fang said with venom. "no one touches our leader." Iggy said, exactly like fang. I was their leader? When had this happened? "so she's your leader? More like a wimp, if you ask me. Let's see just how strong your leader is…" and with that the man bit my neck…again.

It hurt. That's all I could feel at that time, pain. His teeth were like daggers as they sunk into my skin.

**Was it good, bad, okay? please review! Oh! and try to take guesses at who the vampire is, i wanna see what you think :)**


End file.
